


Scotch

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimettere a posto i pezzi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337640) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: Non ho neanche idea di che roba sia questa. Ho iniziato a scrivere ed è uscito… questo. Quindi, sì. Non ho idea se si aggiungerà qualcos’altro o no, quindi ho deciso di postarlo. Mentre non è necessario aver letto “Tutto è un gioco di scacchi” per capire questa storia, per me le due storie sono connesse nello stesso universo nella mia testa.  
> Grazie ad artacuda e al resto del gruppo di sostegno di Boston, che hanno semplicemente sorriso e annuito quando ho detto che avevo scritto 5000 parole di ff con toni vagamente Mystradeschi nel mio giorno libero…  
> Guardate! Ora con podfic omaggio! Grazie themusecalliope! http://www.mediafire.com/?ssmmbznh9emf4lb
> 
> N.d.T.:di nuovo, le N.d.A. si riferiscono all'originale.  
> Nelle note precedenti ho detto che avrei cercato di attenermi alla traduzione ufficiale... ho mentito. Mi dispiace, ho fatto di testa mia, scusate. Buona lettura!

Era un ufficio squallido. Senz’ anima. Nulla di quel posto aveva ricevuto particolare cura: l’architettura, il design dell’interno, la funzionalità. Se Mycroft fosse stato tipo da dare peso a certe cose, avrebbe detto che lo odiava, ma Mycroft non riservava mai tanta attenzione a cose del genere.

Il vero problema dell’ufficio era che chiaramente lui era fuori posto lì, e pareva che tutti nell’edificio fossero passati da lì per mormorare di lui, quasi fosse un animale allo zoo. Normalmente Mycroft faceva sì che fossero gli altri a venire da lui. Non si era accorto che il volgo fosse diventato così _scortese_.

L’ispettore Gregory Lestrade corse dentro con fare trafelato e si infilò velocemente la giacca, come se fosse consapevole di essere vestito in maniera terribilmente informale per una visita da parte di Mycroft Holmes.

“Signor Holmes,” disse. “Mi scusi. Non l’aspettavo.”

“Ovviamente.” disse bruscamente Mycroft, dondolando il suo ombrello in maniera drammatica.

Lestrade si sporse e chiuse le tapparelle per evitare gli sguardi curiosi che li circondavano. “Non l’aspettavo, vero? Mi fa arrivare i suoi messaggi in modi così strani che non so mai quando ne ho mancato uno.” Finì di chiudere gli scuri e si poggiò sul bordo della scrivania con un sorriso affabile, come se l’intera situazione fosse alquanto divertente.

Mycroft si sedette senza essere invitato e guardò Lestrade per un momento. “Crede davvero che sia saggio?” chiese finalmente.

Lestrade si irrigidì leggermente, mentre il sorriso gli svaniva dalla faccia. “Cosa?” chiese, confuso, gli occhi che schizzavano per l’ufficio.

“Aver chiuso le tapparelle.” Mycroft le indicò con un largo gesto dell’ombrello. “Lei ha un ufficio particolarmente propenso ai pettegolezzi; così sta solo alimentando le fiamme.”

“Tutti gli uffici sono propensi ai pettegolezzi, Signor Holmes.”

“Il mio non lo è.”

“Sì che lo è,” rispose senza battere ciglio Lestrade, gettandogli un occhiata sagace. Lestrade, Mycroft aveva notato, aveva quello sguardo a volte. Una franchezza, quando sapeva che qualcuno stava mentendo, un’impercettibile alzata di sopracciglia che emanava scetticismo. Mycroft immaginava che fosse probabilmente utile durante le interrogazioni. In effetti doveva ammettere che probabilmente era stato utile anche con Sherlock. Sherlock preferiva i modi diretti. Lestrade si alzò e si spostò dietro la sua scrivania, accomodandosi sulla sedia. “Gli dirò semplicemente che lei è il mio amante.”

Mycroft, che si era perso in mille riflessioni, ebbe un sussulto. “Come prego?” chiese educatamente.

“Ai pettegolezzi in ufficio. Se tanto parleranno comunque, meglio alimentarli _bene_ questi fuochi, no? È incredibile come la gente si attacchi ad una bugia così allettante.” Ecco di nuovo quello sguardo diretto.

Mycroft si schiarì la gola. “Probabilmente sarà venuto alla sua attenzione che il nostro accordo è giunto alla termine.”

“Crede che sia venuto alla mia attenzione, eh? Suppongo che dovrei essere lusingato da questo riconoscimento delle mie capacità deduttive.”

Mycroft si interruppe. Se Mycroft fosse stato il tipo da pensare a certe cose, avrebbe detto di odiare questa conversazione. “Sono venuto a, come dire, chiudere i conti.” dichiarò deliberatamente, avvicinandosi la ventiquattrore.

“Sei venuto qui? Per chiudere i conti?” Lestrade sembrava incredulo.

Mycroft gettò un’occhiata a Lestrade, così affossato nella sedia del suo ufficio, il mento appoggiato su un pugno, come se tutto questo fosse uno spettacolo interessante. “I debiti, ispettore, sono una cosa terribile.” Annunciò, e frugò nella sua borsa per trovare l’assegno.

“Suo fratello non era impostore,” disse Lestrade.

Mycroft trovò l’assegno. “Hmm?” alzò o sguardo verso di lui, vagamente curioso.

“Non era un impostore,” ripeté Lestrade fermamente. “Non capisco perché lei lo stia lasciando correre.”

“Una posizione curiosa da parte di un ispettore che ha recentemente arrestato Sherlock Holmes come rapitore.”

Lestrade si mosse irrequieto, chiaramente a disagio. Quest’uomo era un libro aperto, pensò Mycroft. “Quello è stato… Era quasi completamente fuori dal mio controllo. Era innocente; sarebbe stato assolto.”

“La sua fiducia nel sistema giudiziario è commovente.”

“Senti,” disse rabbiosamente Lestrade, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia. “Ho fatto quel che potevo. Questa è la mia _carriera_. Per come stanno le cose c’è già un’inchiesta su di me per essere stato suo ‘alleato’.” Disse, facendo virgolette esagerate intorno alla parola.

Mycroft lo osservò per un momento. “Non si preoccupi dell’inchiesta.”

“Facile per lei dirlo, con la sua tenuta in campagna e…” Lestrade gesticolò, principalmente verso l’ombrello. “Vattelapesca che altro.”

Mycroft gettò un’occhiata all’ombrello, poi tornò a guardare Lestrade. “No,” disse pacatamente “Come le ho detto: non si preoccupi dell’inchiesta.”

Lestrade lo fissò, poi disse in tono derisorio: “No…”

“Credo che questo sia l’importo dovuto.” Mycroft gli allungò l’assegno. “Le risulta diversamente?”

Lestrade non guardò l’assegno. Tenne lo sguardo fisso su Mycroft. “Non può… far andare via… un’inchiesta interna della polizia. Cioè, è fuori dalla sua…”

Mycroft si alzò. “Grazie, ispettore. È stato di grande aiuto–”

“Se può fare una cosa del genere,” disse Lestrade, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, “allora perché non sistema il resto?”

Mycroft guardò Lestrade. Strinse il suo ombrello in una mano e la ventiquattrore nell’altra. Se Mycroft fosse stato il tipo da pensare certe cose, avrebbe detto che odiava _tutto_. “Grazie, ispettore.”

“Pensa davvero che accetterò questo assegno?” Lestrade lo alzò.

Mycroft non disse nulla. Sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Ci sono cose, sai, in cui eravate esattamente uguali.” Lestrade strappò l’assegno in due metà perfette, poi in quarti esatti, poi ottavi. Mycroft guardava, sorpreso. “Non l’ho mai fatto per i _soldi_.” Lestrade gettò i pezzi di carta nel cestino e si voltò verso Mycroft. “L’ho tenuto d’occhio. Quando pensavo che ci fosse il rischio che si mettesse nei guai, chiamavo suo fratello maggiore. Il quale, mi dicono in maniera attendibile, _è_ il governo britannico.” Lestrade si sporse indietro nella sua sedia.

“Suppongo,” disse rigidamente Mycroft, “che mi dirà che lo ha fatto perché gli _piaceva_.”

“No,” ribatté Lestrade. “L’ho fatto perché _volevo_ che mi piacesse. Non era un impostore, Mycroft. Lo sai, vero?”

Mycroft si indignò all’uso de suo nome e a quella domanda. Che cosa ridicola da dire. “Mi sta chiedendo se credo ai _giornali_? Perché non commetterei mai quell’errore.”

Lestrade lo guardò, ma Mycroft non seppe interpretare quello sguardo. Per una volta, quest’uomo che di solito era un libro aperto, gli era diventato illeggibile. “Mi dispiace,” disse Lestrade.

“Per cosa?” chiese Mycroft, irritato che l’altro fosse improvvisamente diventato inscrutabile.

Lestrade lo guardò come se fosse scemo. “Per la tua perdita,” disse.

_Oh_. Mycroft realizzò. Erano settimane ormai che la gente gli porgeva condoglianze, e non ci aveva ancora fatto l’abitudine, non aveva ancora capito esattamente quale dovesse essere la sua reazione. Sì, Mycroft odiava _tutto_. “Grazie,” disse. Ecco cosa doveva dire. _Grazie_. Si voltò, mettendosi l’ombrello sottobraccio, la mano sulla maniglia della porta. Guardò il contrasto delle proprie dita sulla sua liscia banalità, e si trovò a dire: “Non era un impostore. Neanche in minima parte. E aveva ragione su sua moglie.”

“Cosa?” disse Lestrade.

Mycroft lo guardò da sopra la spalla. “Sua moglie. Le avrà detto qualcosa al riguardo; amava vantarsi. Aveva ragione su sua moglie.”

“E _tu_ come fai a sapere di mia moglie?”

Mycroft sorrise stancamente. “Ispettore Lestrade. Sono suo fratello maggiore. Chi crede gli abbia insegnato?”

Lestrade si prese un momento poi si allungò verso il cassetto della scrivania. “Lo bevi lo scotch?” chiese.

Mycroft esitò. Non voleva dire che non beveva il genere di scotch che un ispettore di polizia teneva nella sua scrivania.

Lestrade gli lesse nel pensiero. “Non preoccuparti, è un regalo di Sherlock.”

Mycroft esitò un altro secondo, guardando Lestrade versare lo scotch in due tazze da caffè, poi decise che si meritava un drink. Riprese il suo posto e prese la tazza portagli da Lestrade. “Sherlock le ha fatto un regalo?” disse.

“No. John mi ha fatto un regalo e ci ha messo la firma di Sherlock. Ma presumo che abbia speso i soldi di Sherlock per comprarlo. Alla salute.” Alzò la tazza a mo’ di brindisi.

Mycroft alzò a sua volta la tazza, indifferente, e prese un sorso. Lo scotch non era il migliore, ma la qualità era decisamente superiore a quanto Mycroft si fosse aspettato dalla scrivania di Lestrade.

“Allora,” Lestrade tornò a posarsi sulla sedia, sorseggiando il suo scotch. “Magari mi vuoi dire la ragione per cui non correggi le storie che stanno circolando su Sherlock?”

Questo divertì Mycroft. “Perché dovrei farlo?” Prese a sua volta un altro sorso di scotch.

“Sai cosa penso?”

“Perché non me lo dice?”

“Era il tuo fratellino. Probabilmente non un fratello facile con cui avere a che fare. Ma scommetto che anche tu non eri una passeggiata come fratello maggiore. Quindi non eravate intimi. E per compensare assumevi chi ti potesse dire l’unica cosa che non hai mai saputo scoprire da solo: che lui stava bene. E ora non sta bene. Non starà mai più bene. Ad un certo punto, ti è importato accertarti che stesse bene tanto da pagare un piccolo patrimonio per assicurartene. Gli volevi bene. E hai anche fallito nei suoi confronti. Quindi per qualche motivo devi avere le mani legate per non poter far nulla riguardo la diffamazione che sta subendo la sua reputazione, perché volevi bene a Sherlock Holmes e non staresti mai volontariamente a guardare senza fare niente mentre succede tutto questo. Ecco cosa peso.”

Mycroft rimase seduto rigidamente, la mano bloccata in maniera innaturale intorno alla tazza di scotch, mentre guardava Lestrade che sorseggiava tranquillamente dall’altro lato della scrivania. Era… _esasperante_ , pensò. Che queste cose gli venissero dette ad alta voce, in maniera così casuale, da un _poliziotto_. “E quindi?” chiese freddamente.

Lestrade ingoiò un po’ di scotch e lo guardò senza capire. “E quindi, cosa?”

“E quindi?” ripeté Mycroft.

“Non seguo.”

“Ha appena recitato una bella storiella, ma non sono sicuro di quale volesse essere il punto.”

“Il punto è che le tapparelle sono chiuse, ho del buono scotch, e nessuno di noi due ha passato un buon mese, per motivi che in fondo solo noi possiamo capire veramente. Quindi.” Scolò la sua tazza e la posò bruscamente sulla scrivania. “Il mio punto è che io ne prendo dell’altro. Tu?”

Mycroft ci pensò, poi anche lui mandò giù rapidamente il suo scotch. “Sì.”

***

Fu così che iniziò, con uno scotch nello squallido ufficio di un poliziotto.

Il giorno seguente, Mycroft andò all’appartamento di Sherlock a trovare John Watson.

Questa era una cosa che aveva, be’, non _evitato_. Non _rimandato_. Mycroft Holmes non _evitava_ le cose.

Mycroft si stette in fondo alle scale che portavano a quello che una volta era stato l’appartamento di suo fratello, mano sull’ombrello, e ammise mentalmente che alla fine Mycroft Holmes _in effetti_ certe cose le evitava, perché questa la aveva davvero evitata fino ad allora. Cosa che Sherlock, dannazione a lui, aveva saputo. Il che era in parte il motivo per cui Mycroft sospettava che Sherlock l’avesse incaricato di questa cosa. C’erano altri modi per far arrivare la notizia a John, ma Sherlock aveva insistito che fosse Mycroft a dargliela. Sherlock era diventato insistente su molte cose. Il lato positivo di tutto questo per Sherlock, Mycroft lo sapeva senza ombra di dubbio, era questa nuova esperienza di avere un fratello maggiore che si sentiva in colpa e quindi risultava molto più facile da manipolare. Mycroft avrebbe pensato di dover lavorare sui sensi di colpa, solo che _era_ colpevole, e decenni passati a costringersi a essere brutalmente onesto con se stesso non gli erano di aiuto in questo caso. Mycroft quasi pensava che la decisione di Sherlock di rimanere in disgrazia fosse una forma di vendetta. Lui, Mycroft Holmes, custode del buon nome della famiglia doveva soffrire l’umiliazione di vederlo trascinato nel fango.

Mycroft sapeva che era quello il motivo a cui Sherlock attribuiva il suo dispiacere nel leggere le menzogne dei giornali. Mycroft trovava interessante, in una maniera distaccata, il fatto che a Sherlock non fosse mai venuto in mente ciò che Lestrade aveva capito immediatamente: che la cosa frustrante era che le menzogne fossero sul proprio fratellino, non che fossero sul nome di famiglia.

Mycroft salì le scale.

L’appartamento era immobile e innaturalmente silenzioso. Era un disastro, e Mycroft capì immediatamente che nulla era stato toccato dalla caduta. Almeno, nulla che appartenesse a Sherlock. La polvere era spessa sullo Stradivario. Mycroft guardandolo non riuscì a evitare completamente una smorfia.

“Non so prendermi cura di un violino così costoso.”

Mycroft si voltò verso John, che era entrato dietro di lui. Si portava inconsapevolmente con una rigidità militare che nel corso del tempo in cui era stato il blogger di Sherlock Holmes aveva iniziato a perdere, ma, nonostante ciò, pareva piccolo e giovane come mai prima a Mycroft. Cosa alquanto ingiusta, dato che Mycroft non si era mai sentito tanto vecchio come si sentiva ultimamente. “John,” disse, a mo’ di saluto e perché non sapeva bene cos’altro dire. Lui, Mycroft Holmes, era venuto a questa conversazione impreparato. Principalmente perché non aveva saputo cosa aspettarsi.

“Dovresti prenderlo tu,” disse John entrando nella stanza.

“Io…” Veramente a Sherlock avrebbe fatto piacere avere il violino. “Lo farò, grazie.”

“Accomodati.” John si sedette al suo solito posto. “Posso chiedere alla signora Hudson di farci del tè.”

Mycroft non voleva del tè. Voleva lasciare il soffocante dolore di questo appartamento il prima possibile. Disse: “Del tè sarebbe magnifico, grazie.”

“Signora Hudson!” urlò John, mentre Mycroft si volgeva verso la poltrona di fronte a John. Quella di Sherlock. C’erano sparpagliati sopra degli spartiti. E un gessetto a caso.

Mycroft raccolse gli spartiti e il gesso, sentendosi gli occhi di John addosso. Li raddrizzò e li posò con cura accanto allo Stradivario abbandonato, e poi si sedette mentre la signora Hudson entrava nella stanza con aria indaffarata.

“Oh” disse. “Mycroft.” Lo disse con gentile compassione, il _povero_ era sottinteso. Non era mai piaciuto alla signora Hudson, Mycroft ne era ben consapevole. Ora le dispiaceva per lui perché aveva perso suo fratello. Mycroft, con crudele perversione, voleva dirle che lui stesso aveva causato tutto questo, che era tutta colpa sua, se non altro perché così avrebbe smesso di usare quell’insopportabile tono di voce. “Vado a prendere il tè.” Si affrettò fuori dalla stanza.

“Non le lo hai detto,” disse Mycroft a John.

“Detto cosa?”

Mycroft fissò John.

John sospirò. “A che servirebbe?” John sospirò e si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Comunque non sei stato tu a chiamare il mio cellulare, annunciare che Sherlock Holmes era un impostore e poi a buttarti per andare a morire. Quindi non posso esattamente incolparti di quello no?”

_Be’, sì, puoi_ , pensò Mycroft. Ma non voleva dirlo, quindi rimirò molto attentamente la punta del suo ombrello e John rimase a fissare il vuoto e stettero in silenzio fino a quando la signora Hudson tornò con il tè.

“È stato un bel funerale, Mycroft,” gli disse gentilmente la signora Hudson.

“Davvero? Ho pensato che lui l’avrebbe odiato,” disse asciuttamente Mycroft, perché Sherlock l’ _aveva_ odiato.

“È vero, l’avrebbe odiato,” concordò John.

La signora Hudson sembrò non sapere bene cosa fare, come succedeva sempre quando le formule di rito non andavano esattamente come programmato. “Be’ comunque. È stato bello.” Uscì dalla stanza in un turbine di movimento.

Mycroft guardò il vassoio del tè. “Verso io?”

John fece un gesto noncurante della mano, che Mycroft interpretò come _chi se ne importa_. Si sporse in avanti e versò il tè. A Mycroft piaceva versare il tè. In effetti non è che gli piacesse particolarmente il gusto del tè, solo gli piaceva l’atto di preparare il tè. Per qualche motivo, questo aveva sempre irritato Sherlock. Mycroft non aveva mai avuto successo nello scoprire esattamente il perché.

Passò una tazza a John. La tazzina da tè appariva spaesata e poco familiare in mano a John. La teneva goffamente.

Gli occhi di Mycroft si focalizzarono su quello. “Stai mangiando?”

John sembrò sorpreso. “Cosa?” 

Mycroft mantenne il suo sguardo attento. “Non stai mangiando, vero?”

John prese un sorso di tè. “Perché sei qui?” chiese senza tanti preamboli.

Mycroft lo guardò per un momento. Poi disse: “Sherlock non aveva un testamento.”

“Direi che è stato poco previdente da parte sua, se non fosse che pensava di essere un dio e non ho mai sentito parlare di un dio con un testamento.”

Mycroft sorrise a dispetto di sé. Il fatto era che aveva sempre capito perché a Sherlock piacesse John Watson, perché era sempre piaciuto anche a lui. “Vero. Ad ogni modo, i fondi di Sherlock avevano due origini. I soldi di famiglia, e quelli sono pervenuti a me. E poi c’era una fonte non indifferente di guadagno data dall’… investigazione.”

“Ok,” disse John, lentamente.

“I soldi dell’investigazione dovrebbero essere tuoi. Infatti _sono_ tuoi. Li sto dando a te.”

John si irrigidì. “Non voglio—”

“Non è carità John. In effetti, _donali_ in carità, se vuoi. Quei soldi non dovrebbero essere miei, lui vorrebbe che li avessi tu, sono sempre stati per metà tuoi.”

“Me ne ha già dati metà. Più di metà, penso.”

“Lo so. Ma ora puoi avere il resto. Vorrebbe che lo avessi tu,” ripeté. Voleva aggiungere, _Lo so dalla fonte più attendibile_. “Li farò depositare sul tuo conto.”

John sembrava troppo esausto per discutere con lui. “Va bene,” sospirò.

“Stai dormendo, dottore?”

“Sto bene.”

“Non è vero. Hai ripreso la terapia.”

John scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere. Mycroft sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. “È solo che,” disse John tra le risate, “credo di aver dimenticato come tenere una conversazione con qualcuno che non se ne esce costantemente con i tuoi più oscuri segreti.”

Mycroft prese un sorso del suo tè. “Ad ogni modo. Non ho mai avuto molta stima per la tua psicologa, sai. Dovresti cambiarla.”

“Perché non mi mandi qualche raccomandazione? Scrivi i nomi sul prossimo pacchetto di patatine che compro al negozio. Mi mancheranno lo sai? Piccoli messaggi da Mycroft Holmes, in misteriosi telefoni che squillano e bancomat senzienti. Tutte quelle eleganti macchine nere dappertutto. Mi mancheranno.” Il divertimento si estinse dalla sua voce a quelle ultime due parole. Guardò in giro per l’appartamento con evidente tristezza.

Mycroft si mosse, un po’ a disagio. “Posso continuare a mandarti le macchine, se vuoi.”

“Ti prego, non farlo.” John incrociò il suo sguardo direttamente. “Ti prego, non… seguirmi in giro, non controllare come sto. Non farlo, per favore.”

_Parlane con Sherlock_ , voleva dire Mycroft. “Rimarrai qui?” chiese invece.

“Dio, no. Oh, Dio, no. In effetti, volevo dirti… cosa dovremmo farne di… tutto?”

“Io prenderò il violino. Tu dovresti tenere il resto.”

“Non voglio il resto.”

Mycroft si alzò. “Non pensi di volerlo ora. Lo vorrai più avanti.” Raccolse lo Stradivario e lo pose attentamente nella sua custodia, poi la chiuse di scatto.

“Tutto qui, allora?” gli chiese John.

“A meno che tu non avessi qualcos’altro di cui volevi discutere?”

“Sì che ho cose di cui voglio discutere. Le storie sui giornali—”

“Non posso farci nulla”

“ _Tu_ non puoi farci nulla?” La sua incredulità era ovvia.

“Ho i miei limiti, John,” sbottò improvvisamente. “Non è questa la lezione che abbiamo imparato da tutto questo?”

Lo sguardo di John era pieno di accusa. “Alla fine, sai, non voleva andare da te a chiedere aiuto. Non credo pensasse che l’ _avresti_ aiutato. Tutta quella stupida rivalità tra fratelli… E ora penso che forse aveva ragione, non l’ _avresti_ aiutato. O sì? Se avesse chiamato, avresti aiutato?”

_L’ho fatto_. “Buona giornata, Dottor Watson,” disse Mycroft con un piccolo sorriso tirato. “Farò versare i soldi sul tuo conto.” Uscì dalla stanza, poi esitò e tornò indietro. “Hai il mio numero,” disse. John alzò lo sguardo dalla sua contemplazione del caminetto, chiaramente sorpreso dal suo ritorno. “Se mai avessi bisogno di qualcosa, dovresti chiamare. Ti aiuterei.”

John sbatté le palpebre, processando. Poi disse: “Se mai avessi bisogno di qualcosa, Mycroft, mi aspetto che tu lo sappia prima che io chiami.”

Mycroft ridacchiò. “Sì. Be’. Arrivederci.” Mycroft scese le scale e incontrò la signora Hudson in piedi accanto alla porta, che leggeva una lettera con aria agitata.

“Dice che il mio mutuo è appena stato pagato,” disse a Mycroft sbalordita.

“Davvero?” rispose Mycroft, e uscì dalla porta.

La giornata era irritantemente brillante. La macchina si accostò immediatamente. Salì col suo ombrello e la sua borsa e lo Stradivario di Sherlock. Era fresco e la luce era fioca nella macchina e Mycroft aveva un milione di cose di cui doveva occuparsi, che non fossero il suo fratello morto-e-vivo. Ciò che voleva fare—e questo era insolito e non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così prima—era semplicemente posare la testa e dormire.

“Messaggi?” chiese all’assistente che lo aveva aspettato mentre si occupava della sua commissione. Non conosceva mai i loro nomi, solo le facce. L’anonimato era meglio. Loro sapevano che lui era Mycroft Holmes, ma sospettava anche che metà di loro pensassero che si fosse inventato quel nome.

L’assistente sciorinò una litania di e-mail che aveva ricevuto mentre era dentro, ma Mycroft non ascoltò. Disse: “Dov’è l’ispettore Lestrade adesso?”

“Signore?”

“L’ispettore Lestrade. Verifica dove si trova e poi portami lì.”

Lei sembrò irritata dalla richiesta, ma lo fece. Lestrade si trovava in un complesso di appartamenti cadenti, in una parte poco raccomandabile di Londra, e Mycroft uscì dalla macchina, si sporse sul suo ombrello e osservò le manovre affaccendate dei poliziotti fuori dagli appartamenti, con le luci che lampeggiavano su di loro, il nastro intorno a proteggerli. Si muovevano con supponenza, sicuri del fatto che ciò che stavano facendo fosse di vitale importanza. Mycroft, guardando, aveva risolto il caso in meno di un minuto. Come aveva fatto Sherlock, ancora e ancora? Come aveva fatto a non trovarlo mortalmente _tedioso_?

Tra la folla distinse Donovan e Anderson, e la sua mano ebbe un tic. Se si fosse sporto e avesse aperto la portiera, gli sarebbe bastata una parola alla sua assistente, e Donovan e Anderson sarebbero stati a terra prima di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Questo era il primo istinto di Mycroft. Non aveva discusso con Sherlock. Non era sicuro se Sherlock sarebbe stato d’accordo o meno. Preferiva non saperlo. Eventualmente si sarebbe deciso al riguardo.

Lestrade uscì dall’edificio, tirando in su il colletto della giacca contro il freddo della sera incombente, e lo vide subito, fermandosi sul gradino più alto. Poi scese i gradini quasi correndo e passò sotto il nastro della polizia, dirigendosi verso di lui. Si muoveva con troppa energia per essere efficiente in ciò che faceva, metà di ogni movimento era sprecata, pensò Mycroft.

“Signor Holmes,” disse quando fu abbastanza vicino. “Credevo che questa fosse una lite domestica abbastanza auto-esplicativa, ma ora sono preoccupato che abbia implicazioni di sicurezza nazionale.”

“Non ne ha. Ha ragione. È auto-esplicativo. Ma sa che è stato il fratello del marito e non il marito, vero?”

“Come fai a—”

“Puoi mandare Donovan a occuparsi della burocrazia al posto tuo?”

“Certo,” strascicò lui con sarcasmo. “In questo momento sono proprio la persona preferita di Donovan. Il nostro rapporto lavorativo è tutto rose e fiori.”

“Non preoccuparti di quello.”

“La farai assassinare?”

Mycroft aprì la portiera della macchina. “Non ho ancora deciso.”

“No, sul serio?”

“Può mandarla a occuparsi della burocrazia, ispettore?”

Lestrade lasciò perdere. “Suppongo di sì. Perché?”

“Perché conosco un posto che offre scotch migliore del suo ufficio.”

Lestrade ci pensò su, poi si voltò leggermente e urlò: “Sergente Donovan! Vai in ufficio e occupati della burocrazia!”

“Cosa?” sembrava furiosa. “Perché?”

“Perché sto andando a parlare con questo tizio della possibilità di farti assassinare,” replicò Lestrade, e si infilò in machina.

***

Stettero in silenzio in macchina. Mycroft perché preferiva di gran lunga il silenzio. Sapeva che Lestrade non preferiva il silenzio, Lestrade, nella sua esperienza, non smetteva mai di parlare per molto. Ma Lestrade era occupato a farsi mettere a disagio dalla presenza dell’assistente, e questo lo tenne silenzioso fino all’arrivo al club. Rimase zitto quando seguì Mycroft fuori dalla macchina e dentro l’edificio e poi dentro la Stanza della Conversazione, dove Mycroft si diresse verso il bar e tirò fuori lo scotch.

Mycroft ascoltò il silenzio valutatore di Lestrade mentre versava lo scotch, e poi ne porse un bicchiere a Lestrade.

“Allora…” disse Lestrade accettando lo scotch, e lasciò sospesa la frase.

“Vorrei che non avessi detto al sergente Donovan che stavo valutando se farla assassinare,” osservò Mycroft. “Davanti a tutti quei testimoni. Rende molto più difficile l’effettiva esecuzione.”

“Oh, ma smettila, adori le sfide,” disse Lestrade sorridendo. “Allora, è permesso sedersi in questo posto?”

“Oh. Sì. Prego, accomodati.” Mycroft indicò cortesemente la sedia e Lestrade vi affondò.

“Sai, non dovresti incolpare Donovan,” osservò mentre Mycroft prendeva posto a sua volta.

“Ah no?”

“Non è stata colpa sua.”

“Di chi è stata?”

“Non di un singolo.” Lestrade prese un sorso di scotch. “Non è così che funziona. Colpa di Moriarty, suppongo, più che di chiunque altro.”

No, era stata colpa di Mycroft più di chiunque altro, ma non sarebbe stato Mycroft a dirlo. Prese pensosamente un sorso di scotch. “Le hai creduto?”

“A Sally?”

“Quando stava ammassando le sue prove contro il grande Sherlock Holmes, le hai creduto?”

Lestrade guardò via, verso i libri in fila sugli scaffali. Insolito, perché normalmente Lestrade preferiva sfruttare il suo sguardo diretto. “Sai, tutte le prove dicevano che la sua teoria era perfettamente sensata. E io non le credevo. Non le ho mai creduto.”

“Perché?” chiese Mycroft. “L’hai sentito dalla sua stessa bocca. Che Sherlock era un impostore.”

Lestrade incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo. “Intendi quando l’ha detto a John? Seh, non era quello il punto.”

“No? Qual era il punto ?”

“John era in pericolo. In qualche modo, John era in pericolo. A meno che Sherlock Holmes non si fosse rovinato e si fosse buttato. È per quello che non hai corretto le storie nei giornali. È per quello che hai le mani legate. John era in pericolo. John è ancora in pericolo. E Sherlock ti ha chiamato e ti ha fatto promettere che avresti protetto John per lui. È così che è andata vero?”

Mycroft non disse nulla. Lasciò il suo sguardo passivamente su Lestrade e sorseggiò il suo scotch.

“Il fatto è che tuo fratello non era un uomo in cui fosse facile credere. Quelli di noi che avevano fiducia in lui, era stata conquistata a fatica, conquistata in discussioni contro noi stessi. È difficile spezzare una fiducia del genere.”

“È lì che vi ha sottovalutati tutti. La lealtà. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato tanta lealtà.” Mycroft sospirò e fece vorticare lo scotch nel bicchiere. “Sherlock sapeva tutto quello che doveva sul perché un essere umano commetterebbe un crimine. Era meno bravo a capire il resto. Se tu avessi sparato a Sally spinto da lealtà per Sherlock, quello l’avrebbe capito. Ma solo l’idea di lealtà, il concetto astratto… Quella è stata forse l’ultima lezione che ha imparato.”

“E tu, invece?”

Mycroft ingoiò un sorso di scotch “Io invece, cosa?”

“Sherlock sapeva tutto quello che doveva sul perché un essere umano commetterebbe un crimine. Tu di cosa sai tutto?”

Mycroft si sporse in avanti e posò il suo bicchiere vuoto. “Hai più sentito dell’inchiesta?”

“Quale inchiesta?”

“L’inchiesta su di te, ovviamente. Ti hanno assolto da tutte le accuse, la tua posizione è salva. In effetti, ti stanno prendendo in considerazione per una promozione.”

Il cellulare di Lestrade squillò, mentre stava studiando Mycroft in seguito a questa affermazione, chiaramente cercando di determinare cosa dire.

“Dovresti rispondere,” gli disse Mycroft.

“Sarà solo Sally che si lamenta della burocrazia.”

“No, non lo è.”

Lestrade, cercando ancora di decifrarlo, prese il cellulare e rimase sorpreso dal nome che lampeggiava sul display. “Lestrade,” rispose, e ascoltando: “Ah… Ah… Ah… Bene… Sì.” Attaccò. “Era il mio capo, sono stato assolto da tutte le accuse, la mia posizione è salva. In effetti mi stanno prendendo in considerazione per una promozione.”

“Le vie del Signore sono infinite,” commentò Mycroft.

“Le vie del Signore e dei fratelli Holmes.”

“Dovresti festeggiare. Altro scotch?” Mycroft si alzò col proprio bicchiere.

Lestrade alzò le spalle e finì quello che rimaneva nel suo bicchiere, passandolo a Mycroft per un rabbocco. “Cosa ci facciamo qui? Di che si tratta?”

Mycroft riempì i bicchieri. “Sono andato a trovare John.”

“Ah. Questo spiega lo scotch allora. Come sta?”

Con un alzata di spalle Mycroft portò i bicchieri di nuovo verso Lestrade. “Non lo so.”

“Be’, non gliel’hai chiesto?”

“A che scopo?” Mycroft tornò a sedersi. “Mi avrebbe solo detto che stava bene. Non dorme e non mangia e ha ripreso la terapia.”

“Porca miseria, tuo fratello…” sospirò Lestrade dentro il suo Scotch. Poi: “Dovrei andare a trovare John. È da un po’ che voglio andarlo a trovare. Ma non sapevo se avrebbe peggiorato le cose che io…”

“Dovresti andarlo a trovare.” Mycroft pensò a John in quell’appartamento silenzioso. Aveva vissuto con Sherlock. Sherlock era come abitare con cinquanta marmocchi lagnosi. Tutta l’energia di un posto—tutta l’ _aria_ di un posto—andava al suo benessere e cura. Perdere una presenza come Sherlock in un appartamento, lo farebbe sembrare… cavernoso.

“Penso che gli farebbe piacere. Penso che si senta… solo.”

“Posso immaginare. Ma non sono… voglio dire, Sherlock e io non ci siamo lasciati nel migliore dei… John e io non ci siamo nel migliore dei…”

“Non incolpa te,” disse Mycroft, prima di riuscire a fermarsi. “Incolpa me.”

Lestrade lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo. “Incolpa te?”

Mycroft finì il suo scotch in un’enorme e poco saggia sorsata. “Non importa,” disse, e si alzò. “Dovresti andarlo a trovare. Grazie per essere venuto per il drink.”

Lestrade guardò sconcertato il suo secondo bicchiere ancora quasi pieno. “Ma io non ho finito.”

“Verrà una macchina a prenderti,” gli disse Mycroft. “Rimani quanto vuoi.” Si incamminò a passo svelto verso la porta.

Lestrade si riprese dalla sorpresa abbastanza da dire: “Ehi, grazie per quella cosa con l’inchiesta. Seriamente. Non dovevi …”

Mycroft si fermò sulla porta e si voltò verso di lui. “Non posso sistemare la reputazione di mio fratello. Non ha detto nulla di quella degli altri. E sono gli scacchi.”

“Cosa?” chiese Lestrade.

“Hai chiesto di cosa sapessi tutto. Sono gli scacchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Avrete notato (o forse no? interessa a qualcuno o sono pazza io?) che Lestrade e Mycroft passano gradualmente dal darsi del lei al darsi del tu... ci ho messo parecchio a decidere dove far avvenire il passaggio, perchè in inglese ovviamente la distinzione non c'è. Non so, se qualcuno avesse feedback al riguardo mi farebbe piacere sentirlo :)  
> Ah! e andate a riversare il vostro amore sull'opera originale mi raccomando!


End file.
